


Урок постельного этикета

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Юмор, первый раз, постельные разговоры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia





	Урок постельного этикета

Фили уселся на подоконник и кисло посмотрел в окно, в непроглядную осеннюю темень. Свеча в плошке затрещала, забрызгала искрами с фитиля, накренилась и погасла. Он пошарил было по карманам в поисках огнива, но вспомнил, что оставил его на каминной полке, внизу в общем зале.

«Ну вот, теперь еще и в темноте сидеть. Дожидаться, пока он изволит вернуться», - тоскливо подумал Фили, сполз с подоконника и побрел к своей кровати, на ходу стаскивая через голову верхнюю шерстяную рубаху.

Снизу слышался гул голосов. Время от времени доносились взрывы хохота, слышные даже сквозь толстые дубовые перекрытия. Шумная компания воинов явно собралась гулять допоздна, просаживая деньги, полученные от купцов за охрану последнего приведенного в эту осень с севера обоза.

Вот только Фили было совсем не весело. Поужинав вместе с другими гномами, он закурил и перебрался поближе к огромному камину. Не потому, что замерз, просто оттуда было лучше видно, как Кили стоит у стойки и вовсю болтает с хозяйской дочкой, бойкой хохотушкой Сигрид, обладательницей бессчетного количества веснушек на крошечном вздернутом носике и яркого румянца, вечно льнувшего ко всем рыжим. Заливисто смеясь его шуткам, она успевала шустро поворачиваться и выполнять поручения матери, царившей над стойкой и зорким глазом следившей за всеми нуждами посетителей.

Дождавшись, когда темноволосая голова наклонилась к маленькому розовому ушку уж совсем близко, после чего его обладательница прыснула в кулак и, залившись краской, умчалась на кухню, он вздохнул и пошел наверх, в отведенную им комнату.

Осень кончилась, а с ней кончилась и привычная работа - охрана купеческих обозов. Теперь до следующей весны предстояло подыскивать что-то в городе. Завтра они съедут из этого трактира и постараются найти себе жилье попроще, подешевле. Хотя, глядя в горящие глаза брата, третий день увивавшегося вокруг Сигрид, а сегодня и вовсе весь вечер не дающего ей проходу, Фили не был так уж в этом уверен.

Разувшись, он уселся на скрипнувшую кровать и принялся стаскивать с себя штаны. Забрался под одеяло, отвернулся к стене. Незряче уставился сквозь нее, как бывало уже много раз, когда он принимался думать о Кили. Сверли — не сверли бревна глазами, а ничего тут не поделаешь. Только и остается — смотреть на него, пока не видит, да украдкой вздыхать, гадая, проклял или наградил тебя Махал такой вот сердечной напастью...

Внизу хлопнула дверь, по ступенькам забухали сапоги.

«Что-то он быстро сегодня», - подумал Фили, натягивая одеяло на голову, чтобы уж точно не сунулся к спящему.

Но Кили такие пустяки не смущали. Зацепившись за лавку, он громко выругался и в полный голос осведомился у брата:

\- Эй, ты что тут лежишь в темноте?

\- Сплю я тут. В темноте, - ворчливо ответил тот, еще глубже закапываясь в одеяло.

\- Да брось ты, Фили, - тяжелое тело опустилось рядом, рука настойчиво затрясла плечо. - Я же видел, когда ты ушел. И четверти часа еще не прошло.

\- Ну и что? Почему бы мне и не спать? У меня же нет внизу таких важных дел, как у некоторых, - пробурчал Фили, безуспешно пытаясь сбросить нахальную руку.

Но Кили и не думал от него отставать. Все-таки вынудив повернуться, он нащупал под одеялом ладонь, сжал ее и с жаром зашептал, наклонившись близко-близко, заглядывая в глаза:

\- Фили, мне, кажется, будет нужна твоя помощь.

\- Это в чем же?

\- Мне одна здешняя девушка прямо проходу не дает. Хозяйская дочка, Сигрид. Ты ее видел?

\- Да? А мне казалось, что это ты ее третий день атакуешь со всех сторон.

\- Нет, что ты! - Кили с удивлением посмотрел на него, - это все она. Мне кажется — я ей понравился. Она сегодня прямо так вот и сказала. А еще намеки всякие такие делать принялась, ну... ты понимаешь, да?

\- Нет, - отрезал Фили, выдергивая руку и отодвигаясь к стене. 

Напрасно — Кили мгновенно скинул сапоги и залез на его постель, зажав брата в самый угол так, что бежать тому стало решительно некуда.

\- Ну, что непонятного-то! - нетерпеливо зашептал он дальше. - Она сказала, ближе к полуночи, как все постояльцы разойдутся по своим комнатам, чтоб я приходил в маленькую кладовку за кухней, где продукты хранят. Только надо тихо: они с матушкой в одной спальне спят неподалеку, и если та, не ровен час, проснется — беды не миновать. Она и ключ мне дала. Вот, - с этими словами он выпустил руку Фили и полез в карман. Через мгновенье на раскрытой ладони блеснул металл.

\- А я-то здесь причем? - спросил Фили, неприязненно глядя на маленький, потемневший от времени ключ.

\- Да вот, понимаешь ли, как получается..., - Кили заерзал, согнул ноги в коленях и обхватил их руками, - она говорит, что никогда раньше там не была.

\- Где не была? В кладовке?! - опешил Фили.

\- Да не в кладовке! Ну, и в кладовке тоже. В общем, не было у нее раньше никого, понимаешь? Я первый буду.

Фили только глаза закатил, да покачал головой. Вот послал же Махал подарочка — мало того, что всю душу вынул по жилочке страстью жаркой, запретной, так еще и разум у братца забрать решил! Где ж это видано: девчонка трактирная сама ключ дает, сама зовет-соглашается, да еще и подшутить заодно решила над глупым молоденьким гномом — невинностью прикинуться. Да разве скажешь ему об этом сейчас? Вон как ерзает, пальцами покрывало мнет, как глаза у него блестят. Голос восторженным шепотком захлебывается, слова друг на друга набегают, мыслям места совсем не дают. Пусть уж его. Пусть идет, пусть потешится. Хотя... он же не за разрешением к старшему брату пришел?

\- И все-таки — от меня-то ты чего хочешь? - вновь спросил Фили.

\- Ну, мне ж придется сначала ей разные слова говорить, да? Ведь так же делают? Просить, наверное. Обещать....

\- Вот только с обещаниями не торопись, - обеспокоенно вскинулся Фили. - Я тебя очень прошу, ладно?

\- Ладно, ладно, - явно не слушая, охотно согласился Кили. - А я просто не знаю, как... Как сказать, что... Чтобы не обидеть, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - со вздохом ответил тот.

\- Так что я тут немного подумал и решил — давай я лучше сначала с тобой попробую.

\- Что?! - Фили, чуть не подавившись колкостью про «немного подумаю», уже вот-вот готовой было сорваться с языка, оторопело уставился на него. - Как это — попробуешь?!

\- Да очень просто. Ты будешь как бы Сигрид, а я — это буду я. Мы будем с тобой разговаривать. Только ты старайся говорить, как девушка - слова там разные, и голос - чтобы меня не сбивать, хорошо?

\- Ты в своем уме? - было бы куда — Фили попятился бы еще дальше. Он и так уже давно сидел, упершись спиною в бревна, и во все глаза смотрел на Кили. - Какая я тебе Сигрид?!

\- Ну что тебе, жалко, что ли? - жалобно заныл тот. - Ведь не убудет же от тебя. А мне тогда потом легче будет. Вот увидишь.

\- Не хотелось бы, - пробурчал Фили себе под нос и тихонько вздохнул. Откинул одеяло, выпрямился. Сел ближе к брату. - Ладно, давай уж. Говори, что мне надо делать.

\- Откуда ж я знаю? - беспечно удивился тот. - Это ты думай сам. За Сигрид. А я буду за себя думать.

«Вот это было бы совсем не лишне», - усмехнулся Фили про себя, а вслух сказал. - Ну, тогда иди за дверь. С самого начала начнем.

Кили послушно встал и подошел к двери. Старательно поскрипел ручкой, словно только что вошел. Нерешительно потоптавшись у входа, осторожно начал:

\- Сигрид, ты здесь? Это я.

\- Кто это? - пискляво, как только мог, спросил Фили и натянул на себя повыше одеяло.

Услышав голос своей «возлюбленной», Кили прыснул от смеха, но, стараясь не сбиваться, серьезно продолжил:  
\- Это я, Кили. Ты дала мне ключ, и я пришел...

\- Ох, нет, нет! Уходи отсюда сейчас же, а не то я закричу!

\- Как это? - опешил Кили. - Что ты несешь? Разве станет она так говорить, коли сама мне ключ дала?

\- Еще как станет, - злорадно сказал тот. - Ты ее в первый-то раз до самого утра уговаривать станешь.

\- Ну, хорошо. Тогда так. Вот я подхожу, - он обогнул стол, вновь зацепившись за лавку и выругавшись. - Сажусь на кровать и беру ее за руку...

\- Ты забыл, куда пришел? Какая кровать? В лучшем случае она встретит тебя, раскинувшись на мешках с картошкой. И потом — если ты будешь так сквернословить на каждом шагу, ни одна порядочная девушка с тобой дела иметь не захочет.

\- Да? А как же тогда быть? Не видно же будет ни хрена..., то есть я хотел сказать — ничего, - Кили озадаченно потер лоб, остановившись возле кровати, с которой ему вовсю ухмылялся вошедший в роль Фили.

\- Не знаю я, как тебе быть, - ядовито начал тот, но, заметив, как растерянно смотрит на него брат, сжалился и продолжил. - Давай тогда так. Опустим ненужные подробности — как-нибудь разберешься на месте. Важное запомни только — не шуми и не ругайся. А теперь пора к главному переходить.

\- К чему?

\- Как к чему? Ты что, пойдешь туда цены на пиво с ней обсуждать?

\- Ну..., - сконфузился Кили и, явно замявшись, несколько раз переступил с ноги на ногу. - Дальше я думал как-нибудь сам...

\- Ага, конечно. Она - то есть я, ну, все равно - уже послала тебя куда подальше сразу от двери, а ты решил, что дальше все гладко пройдет? Нет уж, братец, давай, тренируйся до конца, раз уж начал.

\- Ну, ладно тогда, - Кили слегка приободрился и, заведя глаза к потолку, продолжил. - Вот я вхожу, сажусь на кровать... ну, на мешок с картошкой, не важно! Отстань, не сбивай! И говорю ей: «Сигрид, милая, ты так мне нравишься... Ты такая славная, добрая девушка. Иди ко мне. Я никогда не обижу тебя...»

И от этих совсем простых слов, сказанных тихим голосом, но так искренне и горячо, Фили вдруг стало очень плохо. Он смешался, несколько раз моргнул от чего-то увлажнившимися ресницами и надолго замолчал. Хорошо, что в комнате было темно, и брат не видел, каким румянцем залились его щеки.

Кили тоже молчал, ожидая, что скажет его «возлюбленная». Наконец, «она» выдавила из себя деревянным голосом:

\- Ах, Кили... Я совсем не знаю тебя... Я боюсь...

\- Ну что ты, радость моя! - пылко зашептал тот и вновь схватил брата за руку. Присел на постель, заглянул в глаза, улыбаясь. Поправил волосы на щеке. - Не надо бояться. Ты удивительная. Ты просто чудо! Я не сделаю тебе ничего дурного. Клянусь, никогда! Все будет так, как хочется тебе...

Это было совершенно невыносимо. Чуть не застонав, Фили закусил губу, крепко зажмурился и откинулся на подушку. Закрыл руками лицо. В самых горячечных снах он и мечтать не мог услышать от брата такие слова. И вот дождался. Теперь он их слышит. И не во сне, а очень даже наяву.

Кили, продолжая игру, пододвинулся ближе. Наклонился над ним. Зашептал дальше:

\- Не бойся ничего. Я буду очень нежен. Очень...

Промычав что-то нечленораздельное, Фили яростно замотал головой, все так же прижимая к лицу ладони.

\- Ну что ты, сердечко мое, что ты... Пожалуйста, дай мне на тебя посмотреть...

Он потянул руки Фили от лица вниз — настойчиво и мягко. Тот позволил ему, но глаз по-прежнему не открывал. Только вздрогнул и тихонько ахнул, когда осторожные пальцы стали гладить шею и плечи, подбираясь к завязкам холщовой рубахи.

А Кили все шептал, все гладил, то тихонько касаясь волос, то легко, самыми кончиками пальцев расшнуровывая тесьму на груди. Вот он взял руку Фили и поднес ее к лицу. Стал целовать, касаясь жаркими губами тыльной стороны запястья.

\- Мне все это кажется. Это все — только сон. Настанет утро — и ты уйдешь. И снова ничего не будет..., - вдруг прошептал Фили одними губами, совсем без голоса, так что было непонятно, кто это говорит — Сигрид или он сам.

\- Нет-нет, мое счастье, это не так. Я буду с тобой столько, сколько ты захочешь. Я так давно ждал этого...

«Три дня - давно?» - мысль промелькнула и погасла, заслоненная невыносимыми ощущениями — Кили, разобравшись с завязками рубахи, наклонился к нему совсем близко, видимо, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать игру дальше и переходить к поцелуям. Через мгновенье его губы коснулись бешено бьющейся жилки на шее.

Фили вздрогнул и открыл глаза. 

Это нужно было немедленно прекратить.

У него не было никаких сил это прекратить.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо. Оставь меня. Уходи... к ней, - наконец, вырвалось из сдавленного смятением горла.

Кили на мгновенье замер. Затем погладил его по лицу и сказал:

\- Все хорошо, мое сокровище. Я ведь уже с тобой. И теперь я никуда не уйду.

Он лег рядом, прижал Фили к себе. Опять стал гладить волосы. Спрятал его лицо у себя на груди. И шептал, снова шептал, зарывшись в теплые пряди:

\- Я так ждал. Так надеялся. Ну, разве я смогу после всего, что было, обидеть тебя?

«Да что ж он делает? С кем он сейчас говорит?!» - Фили заметался по постели, попытался отпихнуть брата. Тот, не выпуская его из объятий, лишь крепче прижал к себе, стал успокаивающе гладить по спине и плечам.

\- Тише, пожалуйста, тише. Все будет как надо. Ничего плохого с нами не случится. Ведь ты же веришь мне, правда?

\- Верю...

\- Вот и чудесно. Я только хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Ложись.

Как завороженный, Фили перестал вырываться и лег на спину, неподвижно глядя в потолок. Кили встал перед ним на колени и быстро освободил от оставшейся одежды. Затем разделся сам. Вновь лег рядом, но прижиматься не стал — просто гладил горячее вздрагивающее тело. Плечи, руки, грудь.

Фили сделал последнюю отчаянную попытку.

\- Кили, ты не понимаешь, что делаешь... Нам надо остановиться. Перестать. Я не могу так больше, Кили. Ты слышишь меня?

\- Я все слышу. Успокойся. Тебе не будет больно, вот увидишь. Я же знаю, что у тебя это в первый раз...

Скрипнув зубами, Фили сморгнул злые слезы и вновь уставился в потолок.

\- Отпусти меня, отпусти. Это уже не игра. Нам нельзя. Нас проклянут за это. И мама, и...

\- Не будет ничего плохого. И потом, никто не узнает — ни матушка, ни кто другой. Если только ты не захочешь. Ты ведь не станешь им говорить?

\- Нет...

\- Ну, вот видишь. Я тоже не стану. Все останется в тайне между нами двумя. Навсегда. Правда, здорово?

\- Правда...

\- Можно мне тебя поцеловать? Тебе понравится, вот увидишь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он склонился над лицом Фили и чуть тронул губами его губы. Тот замер — ни звука, ни движения навстречу. Тогда Кили осторожно скользнул языком по пересохшим губам, раздвинул их языком. Проникнув внутрь, стал ласкать, затем медленно прихватывать зубами поочередно то нижнюю, то верхнюю. Тут Фили застонал в голос, чуть не взвыл, и ответил.

Ответил так, как давно хотел. Сжав руками голову Кили, притянул к себе, жадно впился в его рот. Они сплелись в объятии, перекатываясь на постели, лихорадочно целуя друг друга. Вдруг Кили замер, сказал, улыбаясь:

\- Вот видишь. Я же сказал — тебе понравится. А ведь это всего лишь поцелуй. Все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие. Ведь все-таки я мужчина.

«А я тогда кто?» - Фили, уже плохо соображая, кто из них двоих более сумасшедший, откинулся на подушку и мог лишь молча наблюдать, как брат с самым серьезным видом устраивается между его ног, как сгибает их в коленях и продолжает говорить с тихой улыбкой в голосе:

\- Первый раз иногда бывает немного больно. Но я сделаю все, чтобы так не было. Постарайся теперь, пожалуйста, расслабиться, и ни о чем плохом не думать, ладно?

«Плохом, хорошем... Какая разница?! Я уже вообще ничего не соображаю» - Фили оперся на локти и приподнял голову.

Кили, почувствовав его движение, посмотрел на него и запротестовал:

\- Так не годится. Ляг на спину. Просто ляг и все. Я сделаю все сам.

Пришлось подчиниться. Кили придвинулся ближе, чуть склонился вперед — и через мгновенье две горячих ладони заскользили по груди, чувствительно пощипывая затвердевшие соски, стали гладить живот и бедра. Член брата, давным-давно готовый к любого рода продолжениям этой странной затянувшейся игры, Кили пока старательно обходил. Словно бы не замечал. 

Спустившись ниже, он подсунул ладони ему под зад, медленно пройдясь по промежности большими пальцами. Замер у входа, осторожно касаясь. Примериваясь. Затем убрал руки и через несколько мгновений вернул одну назад — теперь ее пальцы были прохладны от обильно покрывавшей их смазки. Прошептал, улыбаясь:

\- Просто немного расслабься, как сможешь. И все будет хорошо.

Толкнулся внутрь. Фили немедленно сжался. Упираясь пятками, даже чуть подался наверх, уходя от вторжения. Кили не отступил - продолжил осторожно двигать пальцем, другой рукой поглаживая его по груди и животу. И вдруг коснулся члена. Легко обхватил его. Сжал. Несколько раз скользнул рукой вверх-вниз. Как будто они всю жизнь так делали. А потом наклонился и взял в рот. И сразу добавил еще один палец.

Чтобы сдержать рвущийся из горла то ли стон, то ли крик, Фили пришлось закусить кулак и что есть силы впиться в него зубами. Брат ласкал его так умело, так свободно и правильно, словно они были любовниками давным-давно, а не стали ими всего несколько минут назад. А ведь даже еще и не стали...

Третьего пальца Фили не заметил, погрузившись в невероятные ощущения, которые дарили ему горячий рот и очень, очень ловкий язык. «Умелый» - думать не хотелось. 

Чувствуя, что дольше не выдержит, Фили притянул голову брата к своему животу и принялся резко подаваться кверху. За что немедленно получил по рукам и услышал смеющийся шепот:

\- Ну уж нет. Сегодня спешить мы не станем.

Несмотря на недовольное мычанье, Кили выпрямился и, двигая в заднице всеми тремя пальцами, в какой-то момент чуть согнул их и прижал глубоко внутри к одной из стенок. 

Фили вскрикнул и дернулся. Тот повторил. Снова вскрик и короткое содроганье. Добившись такой же реакции еще дважды, Кили быстро вынул пальцы и приставил член к растянутому отверстию. И снова шепнул — в голосе слышалось озорство:

\- Вот видишь, я же сказал, что больно не будет. Сейчас убедишься. Только прошу тебя еще: ноги больше в коленях согни. Нет, еще больше. Вот так. Я сейчас лягу сверху на тебя. Не бойся. Не раздавлю.

Толкнулся внутрь. Не сильно, не резко, не слишком глубоко. Замер, ловя взметнувшиеся руки, давая привыкнуть. Стал покрывать поцелуями лицо, зажмуренные глаза. Задвигался - и снова зашептал. Зашептал что-то сумасшедшее, совершенно немыслимое, невообразимое. Успокаивал, одновременно баюкал и ласкал, о чем-то просил и спрашивал, говорил, как ему хорошо, как он счастлив, что все у них так вышло…

Отдаваясь нахлынувшему возбуждению, Фили слушал этот тихий горячечный шепот, лившийся непрерывным потоком, порой выхватывая отдельные слова - яркие, бесстыжие, вгоняющие в краску, и никак не мог понять, кто же он сейчас на самом деле. С кем сейчас его брат. Кили был так близко, как не был раньше никогда. Да что близко – они стали одним целым, как мечталось ему уже много лет. Но знать бы еще, где при это был сам Кили…

А потом все мысли ушли. Чувствуя, как его подхватывает, затягивает в себя беззвучно-кричащая темнота, как плывет разум, оставляя вместо себя одно лишь дикое желание сойтись, слиться воедино с навалившимся на него сильным, горячим телом, Фили вскрикнул и, обхватив ногами поясницу брата, стал сам подаваться ему навстречу. Кили задвигался резче, голос звучал совсем уж неразборчиво, но он все равно продолжал что-то шептать, зарывшись лицом в разметавшиеся по подушке волосы. Последнее, что услышал Фили, прежде чем вцепился зубами во взмокшее скользкое плечо и кончил так, что брызнувшее семя достало почти до груди, было:

\- Счастье мое… сокровище… мой золотой…

* * *

\- Эй, что ты? Отпусти меня. Я никуда не уйду, только лягу рядом, - чуть отдышавшись, Кили попытался соскользнуть на постель, но Фили вновь обвил его руками и ногами, и, замотав головой, что есть силы прижал к себе. Спрятал лицо у того на груди.

\- Я просто не знаю, как в глаза тебе теперь буду смотреть после всего того, что ты мне ту наговорил, - прошептал он, прижимая брата к себе. И тут же яростно зашипел. – Что это было?! Ты что за балаган здесь устроил?! Какая Сигрид?! Ты хоть понял, что только что трахнул собственного брата?! – и тут же – снова жарко, невпопад, куда-то между шеей и ухом. – Неужели это правда? Я даже мечтать не мог… не мог надеяться, что ты… что мы когда-нибудь…

\- Вот и я не мог. Все ходил и смотрел на тебя. Разве мог я поверить, что ты меня хочешь? Так бы и прошарахались друг от друга всю жизнь, кабы не она.

\- Кто?

\- Да Сигрид, кто же еще? Уж она-то своим бабским глазом вмиг все углядела. Ну, а вчера, когда я маленько перебрал, да разговорец у нас с ней такой пошел занятный, вольный… Она возьми да и скажи: иди к брату-то. Прикинься, что со мною хочешь… Спроси совета, пусть расскажет, что к чему. Она и ключ мне дала.

\- А ключ тогда зачем? – чувствуя, что запутывается еще больше, настороженно спросил Фили.

\- Ну, как зачем? Для правдоподобия. Она сказала – мужчины любят разные такие подробности. Очень верят им сразу. Ты же поверил? – Фили кивнул. – Ну вот, видишь, а я что говорю?

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вчера вечером обсуждал с трактирной девкой, как меня трахнуть, что ли? – Фили мигом разомкнул объятия, набычился и принялся выползать из под придавливающего тела.

\- Вовсе нет, - Кили легко откатился в сторону и лег на бок, подперев голову рукой. – И потом – не говори о ней плохо. Она хорошая. Умная. И добрая. Если б не она…

\- Ну, все, хватит уже про Сигрид, - оборвал его Фили, чувствуя, что вновь начинает краснеть. – Ты мне вот что скажи: ты что такое тут нес всю дорогу? Слова такие говорил, такое шептал - я думал, провалюсь со стыда сквозь землю. Это тоже она тебя научила?

\- Нет, - замявшись, тихо ответил Кили. – Это я сам. Я так давно тебе это хотел сказать. Не это… другое. Больше. Гораздо больше. Просто потому, что ты для меня все.

И замолчал. Опустил глаза, принялся сосредоточенно расковыривать маленькую дырку в одеяле.

\- И ты для меня, - так же шепотом ответил Фили. – Только вот я никак не думал, что однажды стану твоей девушкой.

\- Я тоже, - Кили прыснул со смеха и лукаво посмотрел на него. – Я думал – по-другому будет. Не ожидал, что ты так сразу уступишь.

\- Можно подумать – ты меня о чем-то спрашивал. И потом – ты был такой пылкий, нежный… такой болтливый, – усмехнувшись, Фили невольно передернул плечами, вспоминая те сумасшедшие глупости, что только что шептал ему брат. – Разве тебе откажешь?

Кили притворно шмыгнул носом и покосился в его сторону. Погладил по груди, скользнул рукой на живот и дальше, ниже, вновь подбираясь к его члену.

\- Но в следующий раз все будет по-другому, – Фили откинул его руку и, толкнув, повалил на спину. Уселся верхом.

\- Это как же? – засмеялся тот, отчаянно ерзая и давая понять, что готов не откладывать продолжение надолго.

\- Так, как должно быть, - Фили чуть поморщился, чувствуя, как из растянутой задницы течет теплое семя.

\- Да? А ты будешь нежен со мной? 

\- А разве ты этого хочешь? – Фили склонился ниже, чувствительно выкрутил сосок. Тут же погладил, отпуская, лизнул - и сразу же пребольно прикусил.

Кили вздрогнул, чуть нахмурился. Закусил губу.

\- Ох, нет…, - то ли на вопрос ответил, то ли запротестовал.

\- Вот и мне почему-то так кажется…


End file.
